4 Minutes and 15 Seconds
by montypython203
Summary: 2 songs. 2 people. 1 message. A 9Rose double songfic.


Title: 4 Minutes and 15 Seconds

Rating: T

Summary: The Doctor and Rose listen to 2 different songs with a similar message.

Pairing: Doctor/Rose (9 or10)

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine. Out Of The Blue is not mine. She Will Be Loved is not mine. The story is though, so back off!

Author's Note: Okay, this is my first ever (complete) fic, so be gentle! I wrote this when our school sport (lawn bowls) was rained out.

**4 minutes and 15 seconds**

Rose Tyler lay down on her bed, exhausted after an exciting adventure. It had really drained her energy. Now she just wanted to relax. She opened a drawer and pulled out a CD. It was her Delta Goodrem album, _Mistaken Identity. _Rose loved this album. She looked on the back of the CD case. The first song was _Out of the Blue_, which went for 4 minutes and 15 seconds. Rose put the CD in her CD player and listened.

_A new beginning …a new chapter of my life  
Started the day when I thought it could be my last _

Rose couldn't help but compare this to her own life, to the day she met the Doctor. The Autons could have killed her, but she survived, and went on to live a whole new life with the Doctor.

_My eyes were wide shut but I hadn't given up  
Just thought I'd be walking the world alone _

Well, that was partly true. In a way, Rose was blinded to the possibilities of life. But she wasn't alone … she _did _have Mickey.

_Out of the blue, there I met you  
Showed me a life I can't see without you _

So true. Out of the blue, her hand had been grabbed by another, and before she knew it she had been whisked away, into a life where all that matters is there and then, where there's no routine, no schedule, and where nothing is impossible.

_And there's just no way that I can fight these emotions  
Your energy running through me  
Nobody can renew me like you  
Out of the blue. Can this be true? _

Rose remembered the night she left Mickey and ran into the TARDIS. There really was no way she could fight it. She felt so much going on inside her. The Doctor had given her a new outlook on life. And it was so easy to be around him. She smiled so much more now, she was so happy.

_Family and friends,_ _they were my life  
I wasn't one for butterflies  
But you gave me love that I can't disguise  
_

This made Rose stop and think. Was that the reason she was so happy? Was it more than that?

_And there will be times when we're apart  
I want you to know you're in my heart  
Growing into a beautiful garden _

Rose and the Doctor had had their troubles, but they'd gotten over them. Rose never felt any less of him. Her feelings towards him had, in fact, grown like a garden.

_No emotions, my whole body felt like ice  
Needed to feel that the sun would shine my way_

Rose recalled how she felt when she was on Earth. She had felt … empty. She was basically bored with her life. She needed a ray of sunshine to lighten it up.

_My world had turned to dust but I had my faith and trust  
Just thought I'd be walking the world alone_

Her job had been blown up. You can't get more turned to dust than that. She had believed that her life would change, she just wasn't sure how.

_Family and friends,_ _they were my life  
I wasn't one for butterflies  
But you gave me love that I can't disguise  
And there will be times when we're apart  
I want you to know you're in my heart  
Growing into a beautiful garden_

_Out of the blue, there I met you  
I can't believe that this happened so soon_

Tears were coming to Rose's eyes now. She couldn't fight it. This song was opening her eyes, and it became clearer as Delta's voice became louder, like she was screaming into Rose's ear.

___And there's just no way that I can fight these emotions  
Your energy running through me_

_T_he tears trickled down Rose's cheek as the song continued. Now the words were repeating, it gave Rose time to think. As the song drew to a close, Rose knew that this was a sign. A sign she must follow. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

The Doctor lay down on his bed, satisfied after a successful mission. He was eager to start another one, but Rose had insisted that they take a break. The Doctor opened a drawer and took out the Maroon 5 CD Rose had given him.

Well, I need something to pass the time, he thought. He selected a track at random. He picked _She Will Be Loved_, which went for 4 minutes and 15 seconds. He put it in the CD player and listened. As he did, he found a strange similarity between the girl in the song and Rose.

___Beauty queen of only 18  
She had some trouble with herself_

Well, Rose was 19. Close enough. And she did feel out of place in her world.

___He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

The Doctor showed Rose aliens, famous historical people and oceans frozen in the middle of a storm, yet she seemed more interested in Mickey ... and Adam ... and Jack ...

___I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door_

The Doctor certainly had travelled a long way. And of all the places in the world he could have ended up, he came across this simple girl in London not once but twice.

___I've had you so many times  
But somehow I want more_

He'd saved her life, he'd held her hand, he'd hugged her, yet inside he felt he needed something else from her. Something more powerful. Something he thought he'd never find.

___I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

The Doctor would do anything for Rose. If she was happy, he was happy. And if she was unhappy, he'd do anything in his power to make her happy. He had sensed that night they defeated the Autons that she was unhappy. He asked her if she wanted to come with him.

___And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

Despite knowing these words were the name of the song, the Doctor was quite taken aback when he heard them. He'd hardly planned on comparing the song to him and Rose. He found it hard to think about love between them, yet it felt so right.

___Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

Once again, the Doctor thought of how he'd do anything to make Rose happy.

_____I know I tend to get so insecure  
Doesn't matter anymore_

The Doctor remembered how hard it had been to talk about the Time War, but Rose had been so understanding. It didn't matter what had happened or how different they were, the Doctor and Rose were happy with the way things were.

_____It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along_

Too right. The Doctor remembered the kerfuffle of taking Rose to see her father. They had argued that day, but they resolved it. Lessons were learnt. There was no need to go on about it.

_____My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come any time you want_

The Doctor didn't understand the part about the heart being full. Did that mean he had a spare? It didn't really matter. But yes, his door was always open. Rose didn't need to be shy around him. If she wanted to go somewhere or do something, it was never a bad time.

_____I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_____And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved_

It was as if the song was telling him, face-to-face. It was looking him in the eye and telling him "Rose Tyler will be loved."

_____I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are_

The Doctor certainly did know a lot about Rose. She was kind, caring, adventurous, beautiful …

_____I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

When Rose met her father, anger and jealousy had made the Doctor contemplate leaving Rose in the year 1987. But he couldn't do it. Okay, the wound in time made it impossible for him to leave, but even if he could he wouldn't. And even if he did he'd back in a second. He didn't mind about catching Rose when she fell. It was basically his job to do that. And Rose had looked so happy as she saw him running towards her.

_____Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

_____ I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_____And she will be loved  
And she will be loved…_

The song continued, but the Doctor had heard enough. He was swimming in a sea of thoughts. He couldn't deny the fact that the song was right. It was right about everything. It was as if it had been written specifically for him and Rose, even though the album was called _Songs About Jane_. This song was a message.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose met in the console room. They had both come from different corridors, and were now standing opposite each other, about 3 metres apart. Rose looked into his eyes. They were a beautiful blue. They were talking to her, telling her "I'll protect you. I'll be there for you."

_____Out of the blue, there I met you_, thought Rose.

The Doctor stared back into Rose's big brown eyes. They were like a puppy dog's, begging him to pick her up and take her home with him.

_____And she will be loved_, thought the Doctor.___And she will be loved._

They were both hesitant at first. They just stood there, looking into each other's eyes. Neither knew what had happened to the other. But slowly, they began to realise that they were both under the same spell. They took a few steps towards each other, then took the plunge. Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor and kissed him. He kissed back, filled with more emotion then he could have ever imagined. They remained there, locked in a passionate embrace.

* * *

Rose Tyler and the Doctor lay in bed together. Rose was very exhausted after an exciting adventure. The Doctor was very satisfied after a successful mission. Now the Doctor was stroking Rose's hair as she looked back at him.

"I love you, Doctor," she said to him.

"I love you too, Rose Tyler," he replied. And with that they kissed, both thinking of the song that changed their life in 4 minutes and 15 seconds.

* * *

Author's Note: Some of you may be aware that Out of the Blue actually goes for a little longer than 4 minutes and 15 seconds, and She Will Be Loved goes for less. I reject your reality and substitute my own!

Disclaimer: The phrase "I reject your reality and substitute my own!" belongs to Adam Savage. If anyone can name the TV show he's from they will get ... uh ... a congratulations from me!


End file.
